


Broken Mind

by MoriganaChan



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:12:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoriganaChan/pseuds/MoriganaChan
Summary: (Book 1 of Coma Dreams)Past lives... No one really knows or remembers what happened to them, or that they even existed. But, somehow, I remember. The memories of "Amelia Mckenzie." fill my dreams. Once, I tried to look the name up... nothing came up. I even tried talking to my parents and some friends about it, "It's all in your head." was the only thing they ever told me. After a while, I stopped talking about the "other memories." But I started to feel like I didn't belong where I was, I started dreaming of other places I felt I might have belonged. I finally decided it must have really been imagination, so I just tried to let go, and forget the memories. They faded as the years went byYears past, and I'm 21 now. The memories of "Amelia" hardly come as dreams anymore save for a few nights but otherwise, I'm happy, But one day, my father comes over and asks my sister and me to go to the shop for the stuff to do a cookout. Next thing I know I'm in a  white room with a human Bill Cipher from the tv show that I thought was only a tv show at that...





	1. A/N & Versions used in this story

A/N & versions

 

Guys, I'm letting everyone who reads this. The Version I put on the cover is not the version I'm using. ^ This is one of the version I'm using for Bill.

     

     

This is Dipper and Mabel. They are 20-22 now. Also, add Glasses onto Dipper like.. this version of his older version

 


	2. Prologue - Before Everything...

William Rephic was someone that was loved by everyone he met. He studied all types of magic, the good and bad kind.

He always did magic shows to entertain people. He always had ten people around him that would he would call friends later on. They were the only ones that you would see him around, he wouldn't be around with no one else. Out of the group of friends William had; three were females and the rest were males.

The three females names were Courtney Wells, Atica Compass, and Stella Oak. Courtney Wells was a down to earth, mellow type of girl. Her hair was red as a rose. She was always ready for action when needed to be. Atica Compass was the typical rich girl. Her hair was blonde. She would always act stuck up, arrogant, and snotty around everyone else. The one person that could make Atica be comfortable and not act herself was Stella. Stella Oak was someone that made sure that everyone in the group happy, smiling, and laughing. She was bouncy, energetic, free-spirited type of girl. She is always there when Atica needs to switch off her mean attitude.

The men of the group were no different from the women of the group. Their names were Sylvester Oak, Stallone Oak, Dominic Oak, McCarter Gunter, Luke Altario Rez Cannos, Ravie Valentine, and Leon Joy. Sylvester and Stallone were twins. There were identical, no one could tell them apart besides of one thing. Stallone was born with a birth defect, to where he was born with him having six fingers. He was a scientist but between experiments, Stallone would make gadgets to help William out with his shows. Sylvester was the cunning one. He would always try to sell stuff to people that came to the shows. He could sometimes come off as someone who was greedy to come. You could tell that he had a deep sense of family loyalty. He also liked to gamble against people inside of the group, mostly Leon Joy though. Even though if they both hated one another.

Lastly of the Oak Family is Dominic Oak. He has his own twin with is Stella Oak.They shared the brown hair and brown eyes parts between them. He was one to always to be curious about things, besides that he was smart and compassionate. He would always be there for the group when someone needed help with it. Mostly he would help William out with the shows.

McCarter Gunther was the professor of the group.On his downtime from working at one of the top schools, McCarter would spend time with William and the group. He would also help out Stallone with the gadgets that he had made for the shows. He always made sure that the gadgets worked right for his friend's shows. Besides helping Stallone, McCarter would always know where the young kids would be hanging out around. Every day he would listen to the conventions that his students made to know on the different days and times for the locations hot spots were at. Luke Alterio Rez Cannos was the electrician in the group. He would always make sure that everything was running right. Nothing ever went wrong with William's shows when Luke was around. He became friends with Dominic and Stella with ease.

William had to always have music playing on his shows. The music couldn't be loud, but it had to be heard. He left this to the musician in the group, Ravie Valentine. Ravie was someone that knew music like the back of his hand. Valentine always wore a black button down shirt. It was his favorite shirt because of the small design on it. The design was a stitched heart on it.Leon Joy had one of those weird personality. He always tied to get Stella to notice him but always failed. He would always gamble with Sylvester Oak. Sometimes Leon would win at the gamble, but other times it would be Sylvester winning it.

Lastly, we have Amelia Mckenzie who joined the group after William meeting her at the father's hat shop. Amelia's mother ran a bakery while the father did a hat shop. Amelia would help one or the other with their shops when her brother Matthew wasn't helping. Most of the time though, she would be in her father's hat shop helping him out with the work he had. Everyone had decided that William was in need of something new to go with his hat, so they decided to mention the shop to him.Dominic and William decided to visit the shop to see what the talk was about. After walking into the shop, they both stopped fully from seeing Amelia. They both introduced themselves at the same time, but Amelia just giggled at them.

Months passed and Amelia became apart of William's group. Everyone loved having her in the group. From working in her mom's bakery, she knew how to make sweets and cook. She would always bring the extra sweets if there was any from the bakery for everyone.

Everyone showed Amelia different things, the girls shown her girl stuff, while the guys showed her how to do the things that they did to help with the shows. Slowly, Dominic and William came to know that they both fell in love with Amelia.

After everyone telling them to confess to Amelia, they decided to confess...but as time would tell something had happened...

They came to find out that Amelia was killed by someone. People said that she was protecting someone in the shop when it had happened......


	3. Prologue pt 2- The Awakening

Everyone in Gravity Falls thought that Bill Cipher was dead, out of commission because of Ford erasing him from Stanley's Mind. But what if Bill didn't really "die"; What if someone or something saved him from the demise that was going to fall on him. This is where our story starts off...

"Mmmm...." Bill groaned as he woke up " Where am I? I remember that I was in Fez's mind and I had die-...Stupid Pines. "

Looking down at himself, Bill could see that he glitched out like he was disappearing.

That's when Bill noticed something in front of him; it was a tail. A tail that he remembered from anywhere. Looking up he saw someone that he knew.. " Axolotl..... "was all that Bill could say.

"Old friend, You have woken up. I'm glad that you are up" Axolotl added. " Axolotl...did you save me from being destroyed? " Bill questioned. Axolotl nodded at Bill's question. Bill questioned his friend again " Do you know any way to get back to Gravity Falls, my friend?"

Axolotl was silent for a bit staring at his old friend till he declared " I do know a way to get back, but you'll lose your demon form. Are you wanting to go back to where you were defeated that bad, Bill? " Bill stared at his friend for a bit, looked like he was thinking about this, then declared to his friend" Yes, I still want to go back to where I was defeated. I need to make them pay for their actions." Axolotl sighed then with his tail moved the space to where they were looking at a way to show a hospital room with people in it.

"Where are we, Axolotl...? Wasn't you going to show me how to get back?" Bill asked Axolotl. With his tail, Axolotl pointed to a girl laying down in the room. She was in a hospital bed, hooked to a lot of wires. " This girl is your key to getting back to Gravity Falls, Bill," Axolotl mentioned.

Bill PoV:

After Axolotl showed that we were in another dimension that I didn't even know exist. We were in a hospital room with people in it. Axolotl pointed to a girl who was what seems to be asleep till I heard some of the people say some stuff about the girl...

" She was in a car accident, she protected her sister from getting any damage. But because of that, she is in the coma."

"I can't believe someone would do something like that. They must really love their family member that much."

"She used her own body to protect her older sister from harm. She is a hero."

I noticed besides the other people talking about her, there were three people beside the girl's bed. One looked like the sister. She was holding the girl's hand trying to get the girl to wake up. The other two were women and a guy. " Must be the mom and father...." I thought to myself. I remember that Axolotl saying that she was my key back to Gravity Falls, so I turned back to Axolotl with questioning," How is she my key for my way back, if you don't mind me asking?"

With his tail, Axolotl pointed to me making my wheel show up. A new icon had appeared on it. The icon was a music note. " She is a part of your wheel. She is special to you now. You must get to her before her mind deletes her subconsciouses." Staring at the icon of the music note on my wheel and then at the girl, I sighed.

" Axolotl, I'll do it. How am I going to get into her mindscape with her being a coma tho..? I asked him. Making a portal out of the air, Axolotl says " Here you go, old friend." With that, Bill goes through the portal to the girls' mindscape.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once in the portal, Bill started to morph into a human. Looking down at himself to "Hmph....so this is what he meant by losing my demon form...."

The portal's exit came up faster than Bill had expected, and he walked out of the portal in his new human form.

"Well, Well, Well...What do we have here?" was I could say as I entered into the girl's Mindscape.


	4. Damaged MindScape

Well, waking up with a headache from a hangover is a thing. But.... waking up in a totally white room is kind of suspicious. I mean who does that "waking up in a white room" thing unless they were insane, which I'm not. Weirdly enough, had woken up in a W-position sitting position. The fun thing about this was that my legs were asleep and they were killing me. The feeling in my legs was gone, like completely gone. 

"Okay, Sarah. Try to remember what happened..." I thought to myself holding my head.

My dad had come over to do a cookout to spend time with my mom, sister, and I. Then he decided to ask my sister and me to go get the food for the cookout and then some beer for him. As we got closer to the store......something happened to us...

My mind went blank, with my head starting to hurt out of nowhere.

"Owww...my head..", I cried out from how much pain I was having(before I would usually get these REALLY bad headaches that hurt like fuckk) " Why....can't I remember?" I thought to myself holding my head up. After a while from the pain in my head disappeared, I decided to try to get up to walk around. Remembering that my legs were still asleep was really the fun thing, because when I pushed myself up; I instantly fell back down on my butt. A voice echoed in the room only saying after I fell back onto the ground:

"Well, Well, Well; What do we have here?"

I could hear the voice coming from behind me so I moved despite how my legs were to where I could see behind me. Once fully turned around I saw that there was a portal; it was what looked coming out of the wall. A man came out of the portal after awhile, he looked to be only in his late 20s- early 30s.

The man's hair was two different colors as one side was brown, while the other was blonde. My only thought about that was " Maybe dyed that way?" For some reason or another, I had this feeling in my chest...like somehow I knew him.

His wardrobe was that of only two colors & shades of yellow & brown. He had on a cape that was two colors; dark brown on the outside of cape and yellow on the inside. Under a dress that jacket that was yellow in the middle with brown sleeves; he wore a white buttoned down shirt. The button down did come out a little under from the dress jacket. His pants were like a dark brown as well as his shoes. On his ears were two small earrings that were at the top of his ear. I could see that he was wearing gloves, one being brown and the other being yellow. He wore a black tie in the middle of his outfit. I could see also that he wore a top hat....which was floating by the way. It was just barely, but I could see an eye that was sewn onto it.

Where his left eye should be was a downwards yellow triangle eyepatch. 

" So this is her mindscape.." the strange man hinted at as he walked away from the portal " Its definitely damaged." 

I watched as the strange man continued to look around before our eyes met. I saw his mouth moved as he said something, but I could only make out "there" and " time." 

Noticing the man had started to walk towards me, I screamed out " Who are you? What are you?" 

He only continued to walk towards me as I watched him. Closing my eyes made me lose sight of the stranger. I was scared because I didnt know where he was. I twisted my head around then twisted myself around to see if he was behind me. The stranger just disappeared.... like literally disappeared into thin air. I continued to look around till my neck was hurting. So I ended up holding the back of my neck trying to make the pain go away. And then out of nowhere I felt a tap on the back of my head. 

Looking up, I saw that the man was right above me...floating also. He was only smiling at me with a grin on his face. He introduced himself with a smirk on his face as he floated above me still. 

" Little Music note. My name is Bill Cipher, and I'm what you would call a demon. A dream demon to be exact, and I have come to make a deal with you. " 

I was confused, because of the fact was that Bill Cipher was only supposed a character in a television show. So with a tone of confusion, I asked the man that claimed to be Bill Cipher " Wait, how are you Bill Cipher? Bill Cipher was only a television show and- "He only grinned at me with saying " Well, I promise Music note. I'm all real with this new form. If you know of me from this " television show" then you must have done some research about me and my connections. " I stopped to think for a second then mentally facepalmed myself for forgetting that Bill Cipher could read minds. Out of nowhere, he starts to laugh before mentioning " For the record also, my hair isn't dyed to be half blonde, I have it like this for a reason."

I had an embarrassed look on my face as I asked" Haha....You heard that?" He only smiled at my question. 

Noticing that he was flipping himself right side up to where he was standing in front of me.

Bill's PoV

" Hmph... She's pretty cute. to be honest. But... why is that I feel like I know her." These thoughts ran through my head as I continued to stare at the girl. Out of nowhere, an image of a girl smiling popped into my head. She had her back to the sun as her blonde hair shined red from the suns rays.

She smiled brightly as her mouth only said one thing.  
"William."

I shook my head to get those thoughts out of my head before deciding to lean down the girl's ear level. I could see her staring at me slightly, but I didn't give a care. I began to say to her " I want to make a deal with you, Little Music note. " Backing away from her ear level; I looked at her facial expression. Her facial expression showed this look of trying to tell me " Go the fuck off with that "Little" shit.

I started to laugh at how her face looked; it looked more funny and cute instead of the hateful look she was trying to give me. I stopped laughing after noticing that she had stopped giving me that cute look and just gave me a blank look. Sighing, I decided to start to talk about the deal.

"The deal is that I move your mind to my dimension. Not the Nightmare realm, so get that thought out of your mind. I'm meaning my dimension as in Gravity Falls. Your body and subconscious are recovering from the accident that rendered you in this state. " I mentioned as I pointed out the blank space where we were. Before I could say another word, she questioned me with this questionable look on her face.

" Wouldn't that kill me? "

I could feel myself getting a little angry from her asking that question, but I controlled my anger with giving her a smile as I said: " No, but in three seconds you'll be throwing up blood." I could see from her facial expression and what she was thinking was " How the hell do you know that?"

" Wh would I-I " she started to say before she was on her knees with her hands covering her mouth. Before long her hands were planted onto the ground and she was throwing up blood. Before long she had finished throwing up blood, and I noticed first off that her eyes were glazed over. It looked like she was going to pass out any minute.

( My eyes would have been like this V)

This girl had her arms positioned to where they supported her, but it looked like her arms couldn't hold her much longer. Going down to where I was at her eye level, I grabbed her chin with my hand. I didn't have to force my hand as her head just followed my hand pulling it up to where our eyes met.

Telling her in an annoyed tone " If you would have let me finished; we would have finished but no." I took a deep breath then continued " Your body does not want a broken mind, so its trying to get rid of you by killing you off. It has plans to make a new sub-conscience, from what happened. So Music note, let me send you to my dimension for a while your body is resting."

(End PoV)

I didn't care about Bill listening in on my thoughts, but I was trying to figure out what to do. I knew from the television show that Bill could never be trusted with his "deals".

I was annoyed by the fact that he kept calling me "Little" this, "Little" that. It was frustrating to hear him call me that. We are probably around the same height anyways. I looked at him with this face of anger, but for some odd reason, he wasn't fazed by it one bit. He only had a smile plastered onto his face. So I stopped and gave him a blank stare. Noticing that he was going down to where he was at my eye level, where we were staring at one another.

" The deal is that I move your mind to my dimension. Not the Nightmare realm, so get that thought out of your mind. I'm meaning my dimension as in Gravity Falls. Your body and subconscious are recovering from the accident that rendered you in this state. " I heard him say, I could see that he was about to say something else so I decided to ask him " Wouldn't that kill me?"

Bill started to turn a shade of red, so I knew that I must have made him angry after asking the question. Though, he quickly went back to his normal colors before saying something with an annoyed tone in his voice:

"No, but in three seconds; you'll be throwing up blood."

I looked up at him with one thing on my mind" How do you know that?"

Next thing I felt the urge to throw up comes up from out of nowhere. My body moves on own as I was on my knees as I held my hands over my mouth trying to stop it. I held out as long as I could before I started seeing blood on the floor and blood on my hands. I positioned myself to where my hands were supporting me as I couldn't hold out any longer to where blood was coming out of my mouth. The more I tried to stop it, it would only keep coming out of my mouth. It just wouldn't stop no matter what I tried.

After a while, the blood stopped and I felt really weak. My muscles felt weak from the blood loss. Everything could give out any minute from holding myself up. I guess you could say that I was close to death. Feeling a sight touch under my chin as my blurred eyesight was moved to where I was staring at the demon face to face. I could see slightly that he still had a tint of red from what I could see.

Hearing him hiss(not really guys) in annoyance at me as he spoke " If you would have let me finish; we could have finished earlier, but no" I could hear him sigh out aloud before talking again " Your body does not a broken mind; so it's trying to get rid of you by killing you off. It wants to make a new better mind, so it does not have to deal with a broken one. " I heard that he stopped talking for a bit before he finished his thought. I could feel his eyes glaze on me as he stared.

" So I've come to make a deal with you; making sure you don't die. MusicNote, let me send you to my dimension."

From the blood loss, I was staring blankly at Bill. I was only able to hear most of what he had said, before noticing he had his hand out. His normal blue flames were on the hand. Before blacking out from the loss of blood, I spoke with a stutter.

"Only .....if you p-promise to pro..tect me from anything that may try to harm me. "

As I blacked out, I could hear him say as I moved my hand to shake his, "Deal."

A couple of minutes passed before I woke up. I had the feeling that someone was staring at me. Looking up slightly, I saw that it was Bill staring dead at me. Grinning big, the man asked, " Did you have a nice nap?"

Once fully awake from being dead practically I shoved him away from me. Feeling my face heat up from knowing that I was in his arms while I was blacked out. After calming down, I asked " Question? How do you plan to get me to your dimension?" He was smirking at me as something started to happen. The ground started to shake for some reason. Turning around,I could see that the white floor was crumbling away into a circle. As soon as it got to me, the crumbling stopped to show a bird's eye view of Gravity Falls at night.

I could feel that Bill was staring at me so I turned around to face him to see that he was standing about one to two inches away from me just looking at me. He spoke:

"Well, Sarah. First, before you go, I need to do something. Then, I'll let you go."

Staring up at him in utter confusion till he snapped his fingers and I was in arms. He was holding me by my waist.

Raising my eyebrow as I stared at him after a few minutes passed I decided to ask"Do...wha-" I stopped talking because of starting to feel something or his fingers slowly slide under my shirt.

" W-Wait! What are you d-doing?!?! Stop that!!"

As I tried to push him away, his grip on me tighten and I could see only a grin on his face. With a flirtatious smirk, the demon said " This."

For that quick second, I saw one of his fingers have a blue flame on it. I felt pain on the left side of my stomach as I felt that Bill had pushed the blue flamed finger onto my skin to burn me...but for what reason. I knew that I was making a face of pain as the fire was burning my skin, but it seemed like to Bill that my pain was funny. The reason why you may ask? Well, I could see that he was grinning as he watched me.

I felt the pain disappear somewhat as I noticed that burning sensation disappeared and Bill's fingers were out from my under my shirt. But, what I didn't know was that he had burnt into my skin a black triangle with a single eye.

Before anything could escape my lips, I felt the hold on my waist disappear and I fell into in the hole.

With venom in my words, I screamed out as I fell down to Gravity Falls " BILL CIPHER, YOU JACKASS!!!" I could see somewhat that he was grinning as he watched me fall.

Closing my eyes with tears in them as my conscious dripped into darkness with one last thought was....

"Pleas..e.... Let me b...e ....ab...le .....to ......trust.....this....dem.....on."


	5. The Girl that fell out of the sky

In the middle of the night covered woods, there was a wooden cabin with a sign spelling out "Mystery Shack" in big black and red words, but the S seemed to be missing as it was on the ground. You could have thought that it was the " Mystery Hack" if you didn't see the S on the ground. You could see that the cabin had been out in the woods for a long time from the moss growing on it. There was a Totem pole beside the store's entrance to the left; with what looked to be a hawk on the top, and a beaver on the bottom of the totem pole. There were signs all around it too. The stars were out dancing around since they were not covered by the clouds. There were two people sitting out on the cabin's front porch staring up at the starry sky waiting for shooting stars to fall.

These two were twins, one male and the other was female. Both of the shared traits of the brunette hair and brown eyes.

The male was wearing a light/ dark blue hoodie with a pine tree symbol on it beside the zipper to the top. The hoodie's sleeves were rolled up, with the sleeves rolled up you could see all the tattoos that he had on his arms. He was wearing black glasses on his face. He had on a dark red T-shirt under the hoodie he had on. You could see that he had a triangle necklace around his neck. There was a blue and white trucker hat he had on, with a pine tree symbol on it. He had his ears pierced on both of his ears.

The female had her hair in one large braid, she was wearing a hair band on her head as well. Like the male, the female had her ears pierced too, but three times: two small hoops with a big yellow star last on both of her ears. She had on a sweater with stars around on it. She had jeans shorts on with a lot of bandages covering her legs.

"Dipper! Look at that, it's a shooting star!" the girl yelled out aloud as she pointed to the sky. Dipper moved his head to where he saw the shooting star that his sister had pointed out. The shooting star had what looked to be blue flame around it,& what looked to be like the flame was twisting around it. It looked like there were other colors as well besides the blue. " Your right Mabel. But doesn't it look like it's falling close to where the shack is?" Dipper pointed out to his sister. Mabel looked up at the shooting star with a questionable look on her face when she looked back at her brother " Yeah, it is Dip-Stick. Shouldn't we be worried?" Dipper nodded his head, as they watched the shooting stars fall into the woods. When the star hit the ground, Dipper and Mabel could feel the ground shake a little bit.

" Shouldn't we go check where the star fell?" Dipper mumbled to his sister in her ear. Mabel nodded in agreement with her brother. Mabel yelled to some people in the cabin " Gruncle Stan, Ford, we are going to check on something in the woods, okay?" They hear one of them yell back at them " Sure, Go Ahead. You guys are grown enough to go out on your own. Just take flashlights with you; I know it's like really dark in the woods right now."

As soon as Mabel heard that, they need to grab flashlights she ran into the cabin to grab them. A couple of minutes passed till Mabel had come back outside with the two flashlights for them. Handing one of the flashlights to her brother she asked him " Ready, Dipstick?" He nodded his head at her and they headed into the forest and to the crash not knowing what to come.

 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dipper was running ahead of Mabel, so he could get to the crash site of the shooting star faster. Mabel was yelling at her brother to wait up as she ran behind him. Looking up Dipper noticed something about the trees right away. As he slowed down his pace to stop, Mabel catch up with asking in a somewhat angry tone "You couldn't hear me calling your name, so I could catch up, Bro-Bro??" She noticed that he was staring at the trees from how they were pointing.

"Is it me or Are the trees going inward instead of outward." Dipper thought to himself as he grabbed his sister's arm to pull her close to him. He asked her "Mabel, do you notice anything weird with the trees...?" She looked around at the trees to see that they are leaning right toward where the crash was.

"It could be that the star's crash could be magical to where the trees show anyone that is trying to find it could find the site faster?" Mabel said with a bright and happy tone with her voice. Right after she said that she ran off to where the trees yelling at Dipper to hurry up.

"Ugh... Sometimes I wonder if she ever grew up in the first place." Dipper mumbled under his breath as he started to run to catch up with his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amelia... It's time to wake up. Come on. WAKE UP!" I felt myself being pushed off the side of the bed. Opening my eyes, I noticed it was someone I knew, my favorite brown-haired person Stella Oak. "Stella, why would you push me from the bed???" I asked them in an annoyed tone. Stella smiled then in giggly happy tone "Well, Atica and Courtney tried to wake you up already; but they couldn't. So, they sent me. Mentally facepalming, I started to ask Stella "Is there any..." "Yea, there is coffee made."

"Okay, good. Now Stella... GET OUT SO I CAN CHANGE"

"B-But we are both girls."

Whining a bit before I asked in sad, begging child tone "Pweaseeee...?"

"Fine, only because you ask in that tone"

After Stella left the room, I got dressed for the day and went to meet everyone...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As the flashback or dream ended, I felt myself coming back to reality. The first thing I noticed that I was in a room; the room was small, so it only had what seems to be only a bed, closet, and a desk with a chair that sat in front of it and maybe a bathroom? I tried to sit up, but that's when someone came into the room.

The person was a girl, she was wearing and what looked to be dark blue shoulder sweater over a black tank top. She had on a light green skirt with black leggings under the skirt. She had her hair in a braid while she had in a hairband that match the color of the skirt she was wearing. She was wearing triangle earrings. She was looking down at the floor till she looked up to see that I was up and staring at her. Her face went from a straight showing no emotion to excited as she ran to me with a look of happiness and worry. "HIAREYOUOKAY??? MYNAMEISMABEL." She said fast as her words were slurred together as her face was right in front of me. I backed my face a little bit then I began "I'm somewhat okay. Just my joints hurt a little bit for some reason. And my name is Sarah, Mabel."

I saw it on her face that she was surprised that I could understand what she had said. She stared for a bit then mentioned "OH YEAH. I think we have something for you to take for the pain, and my brother and gruncle want to talk to you. They want to ask some questions if that's okay with you."

I nodded my head to her, and that's when she got up from the bed and went towards the door when it opened.

As the door opened you could see two figures in the doorway; one was a guy that looked around his twenties. He was wearing a red flannel with a gray shirt under the flannel, the pants he was wearing were black jeans that were ripped at the knee area. The other one was elderly man that looked around his seventies. He was wearing a red turtleneck with black pants and large brown boots. The boots seem to be covered in mud. You could see that on his glasses that he had a gold dot on sides of his glasses and a crack on the right lens of the glasses.

The elderly man spoke first "Hello, there. I'm happy you are awake finally after 2 days." he sat down on the chair that he pulled over from the desk "My name is Stanford Pines. But you can call me Ford, and this is my nephew Dipper. We wanted to ask you some questions, from why you were in a crater that my niece and nephew found you in, if that would be okay?"

That's when I heard something like a whisper close to my ear say "Don't tell him anything about me Music Note.... let it be a surprise for old Sixer. "

Mabel came into the room after a bit with the pain killers and a drink. Dipper grabbed the glass before Mabel could give me the drink. He gave me the drink after taking a sip, you could him mumble aloud "Wanted to make sure you weren't giving her "your juice." You could see Mabel face; she gave her brother a shocked face. I chuckled low enough, so they couldn't hear me. After taking the painkillers, Ford and Dipper started to ask me questions on different things, mostly on how I was in the crater. Believe or not, but I could hear Bill laughter behind me as I answered the questions as truthfully that I could answer them.

An hour passed from Ford and Dipper asking me questions after questions. I think they did the 21 questions on me from both sides. They finally stopped when Mabel came into the room and pointed out" Gruncle Ford, Dipper I think you guys asked her enough questions." Dipper and Ford was about to say something back when Mabel walked into the room to where I was stopping to grab my hand and pulled me to the door with adding "I'm taking her outside to get some fresh air. I'm meeting up with Paz, Grenda and Candy at the mall." I could hear Bill laughing while pointing out "Wow, Shooting Star has gotten more forceful after ten years. "

As Mabel pulled me past everything and out of the door, I spaced out for a while. I couldn't hear Bill talking to me or even Mabel, I just spaced out. That's when another memory played in my head....

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Amelia, Come on! We got to get to where everyone is before they start the show." Stella snickered out at me while somewhat laughing. "Stella let me at least get my toast before we head out to everyone," I said as I made me some toast. I could hear some snickering behind me, turning around I saw that it was my mother Carla. She walked up to me as she waved at Stella then turning back to she teased "You going to go see those two guys again...What were their names again...?" I could see that Stella had one of those faces on. When my toast had finished in the toaster, I grabbed it running to Stella pulling her out of my house. Yelling out to my mom before I got too far "I'll be back later mom!!" Stella was laughing loudly as we ran toward where the meeting place was to meet up with everyone."


	6. Bill is back?!?!

I continue to think about stuff, with how everything is going on. I wanted to know about these memories and why they are coming back now that I was in this dimension. It was all confusing on why all of this was happening to ME OF COURSE!

I could hear Bill laughing in my ear about Mabel pulling me out of the shack. About forceful she was at pulling me out it did not really bother me because I had friends that were like that. I was pulled out of my thinking state when I heard Mabel screamed aloud as she let go of hand and ran " PAAAZZZZY!!"

I heard Bill comment as he was still laughing about earlier "Pazzy? When did they get so close?" Mabel pulled me out of from my train of thought from poking my arm a couple of times before she asked me " What's wrong, Sarah?" I looked at her way mentioning " Oh, I'm fine. I spaced out the way here." She laughed for a bit then hinted to me " Don't worry, girlie! I did that a lot when I was little."

" You still do it, Mabel. What are you saying, Mabs?"

I looked over to where a woman was standing. The woman's attire was that of different shades of purple. Her top was a dark purple, she had on most likely under was a black tank top with a skirt that was a light purple color. She had a necklace around her neck, her shoes that she was wearing were brown. " Pacificaaaaa, no I don't. I don't know what you are talking about." Mabel pleaded to Pacifica. Pacifica just smiled at Mabel then asked her " You wanted to introduce me to someone didn't you, Mabs?" Mabel slapped her face a couple of times before pointing to me." This is Sarah Pendleton. She's a new friend I made." I noticed that she walked up to me as she held out a hand to me.

"Hi, I'm Pacifica Northwest. You must be new here in Gravity Falls." She said with a smile. Before I could say anything, Mabel interrupted with " Well she did fall-" that was when I covered her mouth before her mouth could finish anything. "Ha-Ha-Ha, Pacifica. Um...Mabel will be right back for a sec. So just hold for one second." I stated as I pulled Mabel away from Pacifica.

"Mabel, keep me falling from the sky part only to your family. Okay?'

"But, why?"

"Because I think no one is going to believe that I fell from the sky on a meteor shower night"

" You never know that, Sarah."

" Just promise me you won't tell people."

" .... Fine Sarah."

"Thank you, Mabel."

Mabel & Me walked back to where Pacifica was standing. Pacifica pointed to the mall entrance. "You guys ready? Grenda and Candy are waiting inside for us" Mabel after hearing that ran up the stairs and then ran into the mall. You could hear two people scream from inside the mall " Mabel, we missed you!" Pacifica was laughing as she walked into the mall. Mabel introduced me to Grenda and Candy and we started to walk around the mall. I had only one thought in my mind as I walked with Mabel and Pacifica...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm glad I finally get to see everyone again......

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabel PoV:

We had finished walking around the mall, so we decided to stop by the food court to get something to eat. I was about to sit down beside Sarah when I felt my phone vibrate in my skirt's pocket. (Making it like the skirt she was wearing has a pocket)"I'll be right back guys, phone call," I say as I walk away from everyone. I get to where I am at the restrooms standing against the wall when I answer the call.

"Hello?"

"Mabel, It's Gruncle Ford."

"Oh, Hi Ford. What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but is everything okay? "

" Yeah. Why do you ask, Ford? "

" I wanted to know because Sarah could be dangerous, you never know if she is dangerous or not."

".... Gruncle Ford, Bye."

I hung up the phone then headed back to everyone to enjoy the rest of the time at the mall.

(PoV ends)

After some time; everyone left the mall and went their own ways, so did Mabel and me. As Mabel and I walked back to the shack, I was wondering about Bill. " He hasn't really tried to talk to me since I met Pacifica and hanging out with Mabel and her. Wonder what's up?" I thought to myself as I was talking to Mabel.

What I didn't know was that Bill was watching from a high place just smiling as he followed us back to the shack.

Mabel and I were back at the shack before we even knew it, but what we saw was the thing that surprised us. Dipper was sitting outside on the couch with what looked to be a woman. Dipper looked happy as he talked to the woman. The woman had short red hair, with what looked to be a beanie on her head. She was wearing a green tank top under a tan jacket, gray pants, and brown boots. They were laughing and talking at the same time. It looked like he was having fun talking to the woman like they haven't talked in a while.

As soon as we got close to them, Dipper turned his head and saw us. He got up from the couch and walked over to us. He stopped in front of me.

"Welcome back, you two."

"Thanks, Who the girl, Dipstick?"

"It's Wendy, Mabel."

Mabel yelled " WENDY!!" as she ran as fast she can to the girl, leaving Dipper and me alone.

Turning back towards me, Dipper asked all curious like " So my Gruncle Ford and I were wanting to finish asking you some questions. If that would be okay?" Before I could reply Mabel & the girl came up to us with Mabel pointing to me.

" This is the girl I wanted to show you, Wendy."

Wendy lifted her hand up to and said " Hi, my name is Wendy. What's yours?"

" Sarah. Sarah Pendleton."

" Well, Sarah I welcome you to Gravity Falls. I wish I could have stayed longer, but I must head back home. See you guys later"

After that, Wendy started to walk away from us; that's when Dipper asked again.

" So, would it be okay, Sarah?"

Letting out a puff of air, I thought to myself before saying anything " I'm not dangerous. But I guess I have to go with it."

"Sure, I guess."

"Okay, let's head back to the shack then."

As we walked back to the shack, I could hear Dipper and Mabel talking about something. Once we got inside of the shack, I saw both Stan and Ford walked into the hallway. Dipper started to talk to Ford while Mabel was talking to Stanley. I was minding my own business, just staring off into the distance. That was when I faintly hear Bill whisper in my ear " Hi, Sarah. Ready to be picked up? "

I looked around fast to see if Bill was around but nothing. That's when I noticed something... Dipper's Pinetree hat went off his head and disappeared out of the thin air. And the weird thing is that Dipper didn't even notice that his hat was gone. That's when I felt something around my chest appear. Dipper and Ford turned around to me but before they said anything, I was pulled into the air.

I was scared, surprised and didn't know what was going on but I felt something on my shoulder. Turning my head slightly I saw it that it was Bill himself. He had a smirk on his face like that he had won something.

As he held me in his arms, he taunted with a victorious tone in his voice " I'm back~ Admit you missed me."

That's when I saw everyone jump slightly away from Bill then go on the defensive. Ford and Stan walked in front of Dipper and Mabel; Ford brought out some type of gun while Stan brought out brass knuckles. They were ready to fight, and all I was thinking was...

" Oh my god. What have I gotten myself in..."

Turning my face slightly, I saw that Bill had one of the biggest smirks on his face ever.


	7. Going to the place you showed me

All I know was that I was scared because of two things: One, Bill. He decides to show himself to the Pines with the weirdest way ever. Well...It's Bill after all. Two, I PRETTY MUCH HAVE A GUN POINTING AT MY FACE. WHO WOULDN'T BE SCARED HAVING A GUN PRETTY POINTED AT THEIR FACE! Though it's a gun made to only hurt Bill Cipher, it's still gun people. I could all the angry faces that the Pines Family was giving him, I saw that Stanley pulled out his brass knuckles too. I looked at Bill to see what I knew I would have imagined him having. His smirk evolved into a Cheshire grin, I was strangely creeped out, but did like the grin. (Bill Cipher is Insane guys, so I had to put this)

I could see that Dipper & Mabel knew that I was scared over all of this. That's when I heard Bill say " Awhhh, All of the Pines Family; You guys missed me. Admit it, you missed me."

Stanford & Stanley both yelled out" Like Hell! What do you want?"

I was still staring at Bill as everything was going on, He only grinned evilly at them, not letting one word leave his lips. That when I felt myself being pulled from Bill's grip, looking down I saw that Dipper and Mabel were pulling me out of Bill's grip. When they did, Bill looked down at them with confusion on what happened. Bill tried to reach towards me to grab me back from Dipper but was stopped Stanley & Stanford who stepped in front of them then started to yell at him.

Dipper & Mabel were holding my hands as they pulled me up the stairs and into their room. Dipper closed the door behind us, while Mabel sat me down on her bed while she sat beside me. Everything was silence till Dipper spoke first" So, you going to tell us why you are with him? Why are you with BILL CIPHER? Mabel gave him a look that told him " Be quiet Dipper." Dipper looked her with a mad expression then sighed heavy. I was still looking down, started to talk but with a studded with my words " I-I'm sorry I didn't tell anyone, He was the one that told me not to t-tell you guys. He said that he wanted to surprise you guys."

Looking up I saw Dipper and Mabel staring at me with straight faces. I feared their straight looks, so I got up from Mabel's bed then I started to walk towards the door. I heard Mabel ask when I got to the door " Sarah, where are you going?"

" I... I just need a walk by myself. I need to think for a bit." I told her, and with that, I was out of the twin's room.

As I walked down the stairs, I could still hear the yelling from Stan and Ford. "Maybe I should go out the back door." I thought to myself. Once I was down the stairs and on the bottom floor of the shack, I looked towards where the yelling was then to the way that the back of the shack was. I started to walk to it not even looking back.

Once I was outside of the shack, I decided to walk towards the woods. " I've been wanting to check out the woods for a while since I've been here." I thought to myself as I walked to the woods.

Bill's PoV:

(his POV goes back to Chapter 3 a little, sorry)

When Sarah and Mabel were back to the shack, I knew that was my chance to show myself to everyone besides Sarah. Floating behind Sarah, I whispered into her ear "Hi Sarah. Ready to be picked up? "I laughed when I saw she looked around to see where I was. Floating close to Dipper I grabbed his hat and made it disappear off his head. It was funny on how he didn't notice that his hat had disappeared off his head. After doing that, I teleported to where I was behind Sarah. With that, I wrapped my hands around her stomach pulling her into the air with me.

She didn't scream aloud, but she was thinking in her mind" Oh shiiit. WHATS GOING ON?" I smiled a bit, with putting my head on her shoulder. She looked at me when she felt me on her shoulder. That's when I saw Ford and his Brother pull out their weapons. Ford pulled out a small gun, while Stanley pulled out brass knuckles.

*time skip to the present*

While Ford and Stanley were yelling at me to leave; I was trying to listen to Sarah's thoughts, but I couldn't hear anything. I knew that Dipper and Mabel took her up to their room to get away from the situation I looked at them and said: " You may want to look around Sixer, the other twins aren't here." He looked at his brother then looked around.

" Dipper, Mabel wherever you guys are at, please do come out"

You hear could hear footsteps coming down the stairs as they appear. I noticed that Sarah wasn't with them.

Before Sixer or Stan could say something, I asked with an angry tone. Stanford was the only one that notices that I was angry because he looked back at me.

" Where is Sarah, and why isn't she with you?"

Dipper and Mabel looked at one another then Dipper was the one to speak first.

" She said that she was going for a walk. I guess she wanted to get away from the yelling. Didn't you guys see her walk out the door?

I shook my head then planted myself on to the floor of the shack then walked out of it. What I didn't expect was that the Pines Family was to follow me outside.

When I was out of the barrier that's when it happens... my head started to hurt like something was going over it.

"Stu...pid meat sack bodies..."

I put my hand to my head and held it as it was hurting. I started to hear voices in my head...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

.... So, you are taking me to a secret garden...

...Yeah, I finally figured out where it is. But there is something else I wanted to show you when we get there...

...So where is the garden...

...It's near a river that has.... a single purple-colored with a swirl on the rock. Once you get past the rock.... you'll be in the garden...

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I could hear the pines talk to me as they were wondering if I was okay. "Stupid humans..." I thought to myself.

Taking my hand off the side of my head I said aloud " I think I know where to find her..." With that, the Pines Family and I headed into the woods to find Sarah.


	8. Phoenix Garden

So, to get away from all the yelling and screaming that is happening at the Mystery Shack, I decided to walk out of the back door and go for walk in the woods.

Everything was lovely, to be honest. Seeing everything in the forest from the real animals to the supernatural ones to where people thought didn't exist. Surprising even got to meet that gnome that tried to kidnap Mabel when she was a kid. I forgot his name, but I kept walking through the forest not minding him.

That's when I heard him running behind me. Looking beside me, I saw that he caught up with me. Still trying not to give him anything attention, I continued to walk with my face looking forward.

I heard him ask in a curious tone to me" So... what's a pretty lady like you walking in these woods."

" I'm trying to get a breather from the Mystery Shack, that's all," I told him as I continued to walk through the woods. I could tell that he was trying to keep up with me and trying to make small talk. I just ignored him and kept quiet, focusing on walking forward.

As I walked, I noticed something falling......

A single feather floated down a few inches in front of me. The feather was a red-orange colored, the colors that were of the feather were mixed perfectly. I stopped completely for a second when I hear something....it was like a whisper, but I could still hear it easily...

" Come to me, mistress... please"

The voice sounded like a male, but for some reason, I knew the voice from somewhere. I decided to ask:" How am I supposed to come to you? Where are you?"

After I said that, I was surprised at what happened...

I could see more feathers drop behind the first one that dropped in front of the gnome and me. Mine curiously took the better of me and I asked in a serious tone " Are you leading me to you?" The wind started to pick up and blow the way of the feathers. Sighing, I started to walk following the way of the feathers. I started to jog as I ran beside the path of feathers: jogging turned into running along the path. I didn't know at all why I was doing all of this, but I was. My body felt like it was tearing apart from this, I didn't know any reason.

*time skip*

The feathers ended up taking me somewhere deep into the woods. The scenery was nice, to be honest. There was a river that stretches between the woods, along it was millions of stones of different sizes. I was at wow from all of this, because I didn't think that the woods in Gravity Falls didn't go far. The one thing was that I did not take any breaks while running along the path of the feathers, so I was exhausted from the run. I tried to keep myself up, but my knees gave way as I fell into being on my hands and knees.

"Ahhhhh, I shouldn't have run all the way here! I need water." I yelled out with an exhausted tone. I was trying to decide to either crawl my ass to the river to drink from it or just lay on the ground for a bit. The wind started to blow once more as I was looking up at the sky. As the wind blew, I could hear something saying...

"Look for the swirled purple stone..."

I didn't know why I had to look for it, but I did anyway. It was very difficult, but after a couple of minutes, I found the stone. Crawling over to it, I touched only to see the most peculiar thing happen. A door appeared in front of where I was, it was gigantic. It was something out of kingdom hearts if you think about it.

There were symbols on the door as well, as I stared more at the door there was a symbol of a bird.

Pushing myself off from my knees and on to my feet, I walked over to the door. Grabbing the handle, I opened the door. What I saw was one of the prettiest sights I ever saw. In front of me, was a garden full of flowers for as far as you could see. Different flowers of all different colors, shapes, and sizes. Walking into the garden, I was in awe looking at all the flowers. I could see ones I knew from my world and ones that didn't.

"Must be from this world..." I thought to myself. I continued to walk through the garden, loving all the flowers that I saw. The flowers here were so lovely. Sitting down on the walkway; I started to pick some of the wildflowers that besides the brick walkway. I was paying attention to the flowers when I heard the voice that called me here.

" Mistress...You are finally here"

Looking up from the flowers, I saw a man looking down at me a couple of steps from me. The man was dressed in what looked to be out to be a thief. He had fiery red hair, with a headband tied around his forehead. His clothes were somewhat modern. His wardrobe was mostly red and black as well. He wore a long dark red twin-tailed coat with short sleeves, under the coat was a red long sleeve shirt. His pants were black, he wore on his pants was a black belt. It looked like his belt intertwined his coat too. He wore leather boots that were covered by his pants.

He walked up to me, then once he was close the man went on a knee. " I'm happy that I've finally got to see you again. Please, why not we go to the gazebo, so we can talk? You can bring the flowers you picked." Getting up from where I am sitting, bending down I grabbed the flowers and held them to my chest. He reached his hand out to me, "...Can we hold hands to as we walk to the gazebo? I'm happy to see you again. " Reaching out my hand to grab his hand, I said with a smile " Sure, also you lead the way. "

With that, we headed to the gazebo holding hand and hand.

* a few minutes later*

Once we were at the gazebo, I was astonished about it. Vines of flowers were all over the structure from honeysuckles to skeins of clematis. Once I walked inside of the structure, wisteria was hanging from the ceiling.

" You like?"

Looking at the mysterious man, I smiled brightly " Yes, Yes I do. "

He just smiled at me. Not a fake smile but a smile that would brighten someone's day. The man pointed to a table that had two to three chairs sitting under it. "Those flowers must be getting heavy; why not we go sit and talk, Sarah?"

Looking at him with a scared expression, I stuttered " H-How do you know my na-name? "The man answered" Let's just say I've watched you from afar for a while. But don't worry; I'm a friend Sarah." I stared at him with a questionable look. Somehow, I felt like he is telling the truth.

The man walked over to the table and sat down. Then pointing to the other chair on the opposite side of the table "Come on, sit." Sighing, I decided to go sit with him, placing the bouquet of wildflowers on the table.

I heard the man snap his fingers to only see a tea set had appeared out of thin air. The tea set was a solid color of red. I heard the man ask me" Would you like any tea? I do make good tea." Nodding my head to him, the man snaps his finger again to have the kettle pour itself to my cup. Once my cup was full, the kettle stopped. Confused and curious, I decided to ask with a little fear in my tone" So, since you know my name. Could I have your name?" After asking that, I noticed the man features changed. From the small grin he had on his face it turned into a smirk. Looking at me with this smirk the man only answered with " You should know my name, Sarah. You were the one that gave me it."

I was confused at first staring at him with only one thought in my head "How...I haven't even met him." He only smiled at me not saying anything else.

I decided to not mind it and turn my head to the side facing the back of the gazebo but noticing what looked to be two people standing behind it. Getting up from my chair, I decided to talk to them. Walking out of the gazebo and heading behind it; I headed towards the people with wanting to talk to them.

All the sudden my footwork stopped, and I couldn't move one bit. I tried moving closer, but my feet wouldn't move. A whisper floated along my right ear. " Just listen to them. "

I could only bits and pieces of the conversation that the two people were having ...

I could slightly hear them talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So, what are you going name the baby __________?"

"Well, I don't know... Maybe ______"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bill's PoV

I knew that the Pines were following me as we all ran through the forest. I didn't know why I had that vision; but I felt like for some reason that I was happy I did. I followed the ways that the vision showed me to an open area. Looking around, the first thing I noticed was a door that was in the middle of the area. The door was decorated with different symbols as well as a symbol of a bird. I heard Ford say "This....is something new. I need to write this in my journal." Dipper, Mabel, Stan were speechless about the door, they didn't know what to say. As I walked towards the door, I heard Dipper ask, "You think she's in there, Bill?" I looked back at Dipper with a questionable look; but nodded at him.

"I do not know why, but for some reason I have a feeling in what your meat sacks call a stomach." I noticed that the Pines Family was staring at me. "What?" I asked as I saw all the Pines staring at me.

"Nothing." Was the only thing they said?

-End of Bill's PoV

Bill and the Pines Family walked towards the door. Bill was the first to the door, and as he reached for the door and opened it. The sight that the Pines Family & Bill Cipher saw was something magical. You could hear all the pines all say only one thing, "Wow." They saw flowers from every side of the world just in one place.

As everyone walked through the lines & lines of flowers; they came up to a gazebo. Mabel was the first to noticed when she screamed "Guys! Look there's Sarah!" as she pointed towards the gazebo. They all looked towards the gazebo and saw Sarah standing behind the gazebo, and saw Sarah standing behind the gazebo acting weird.

Bill was first to notice that someone was standing beside of it." Oi, the meat sack over there! Who are you?" He yelled out. The person turned to look at Bill & The Pines Family, and as he turned the man's eyes widened from seeing them standing there.

"Wil-lam ...." The stranger said quietly.

Dipper & Mabel ran over to where Sarah was. "Sarah, it's us! Can you hear us?" Dipper & Mabel asked as they shook Sarah.

"Sarah, Wake up."

"Come on, Sarah. Wake up."

Dipper and Mabel saw Sarah blink a few times before looking at both. She looked at both before asking "Dipper, Mabel; What are you guys doing?" They just smiled as they hugged her tightly. "Guys, what's wrong? "she asked. Moving away from Sarah; Dipper & Mabel only said "Nothing... We are just happy to see you." Sarah looked over Dipper's shoulder to see that Stanley & Ford with Bill were walking towards her & the twins. She noticed that once the elder twins and Bill were close to them, they stood in front of the twins and her. Sarah could hear them yelling at the unknown man.

"What were you wanting with Sarah?"

"What were you going to do to her?"

 

As Sarah listened to them yelling at the man; she could hear something else. It was like before.

 

".... So why are you going to name him Artemis?" a male asked.

"Well...." the female voice began "He looks like an Artemis. So, I decided to name him that."

"Ahh... You are weird."

"And you aren't. "

"Ha-ha, you got me. Well, let's head back."

 

"Fine."

 

"Wait!" She yelled out as she pushed herself from Dipper's & Mabel's grasp. Her feet took her to where she as in front of the unknown man. You could hear everyone gasp before it was Bill to say something first," Sarah, get away from that man." Shaking her head, she replied with "No, I can do something. I remembered something that has to do with him." Bill and The Pines Family looked at her before Mabel stepped forward and asked "Sarah, is this something to do with your memories that keep coming to you?" Sarah nodded at Mabel then turned to face the man. Stepping towards the man; She proceeded to hug him.

"Art..emis, I'm sorry that I forgot about you. Please come back to my side." She said as she continues to hug the man. Sarah could feel her shoulder become wet somehow as she heard the man "Y-You remember me. I'm so happy that you remember me."

As the Pines Family & Bill watched; they started to notice that Artemis had small flames appearing on him. Increasingly flames appeared on Artemis; before long the flames consumed him. Dipper was about to run over towards Sarah; but Ford stopped him.

"Why are you stopping me, Gruncle Ford?" Dipper asked. As Gruncle Ford pointed to Sarah & Artemis; he said "Just watch..."

As the flames subsided; what appeared in Artemis's place was a phoenix. Everyone was gasping in awh as Artemis's true form was a phoenix.

Sarah PoV:

As I watched Artemis revert to his normal form; I was only smiling to see that he had grew up. For some reason, I was happy over him being grown up now, but sad that I could not have seen him grow up. My eyesight started to become fuzzy as I continued to stare at him.

The last thing I remember was hearing Bill & Dipper screaming my name before my conscious dropped into darkness.


	9. Memory Chapter: How we met in the falls

Slowly waking up from the darkness that is called slumber; I come to wake up somewhere that I didn't know. Deciding to sit up & look around, the first thing I noticed was that I was in one of those vintage styled bedrooms. The first thought I had was "I need to get up.", as I pushed myself off the bed. Heading over to the dresser, the mirror that was on top of the dresser was one of those big ones. As I got closer to the dresser & mirror the first thing that I noticed was that I did not look myself one bit. So of course, I screamed out aloud, like loud.

I mean unless someone was used to switching their looks constantly; then I think they would do the same as me.

I could hear someone running up the stairs; opening the door was a boy. The boy looked only to be 13 years old. In a worried & annoyed tone the boy asked "Amelia, why are you screaming?" Frighten about seeing someone I've never seen I hissed at the stranger "Who are you?" The boy as I watch brought his hand up to his hand and slid it down "I'm your brother, Amelia."

"Huh, I have a brother?"

You could see it in his face that about done with me, but he decides to mention " Sis, are you okay? On another note; mom told me to tell you that she needs help in the bakery." With that the boy left me in the room I was in alone. You could hear his footsteps fade as he descended the stairs. Seconds passed before I decided to get ready. Looking around the clothes that were in the dressers & closet; I found out that there were only dressy clothes like if you were going to church or something. After the mental groaning in my head, I decided on something that wasn't as bad. The things I choose was a short skirt dress with elbow-length sleeves. The color was a pale blue; I didn't want to choose anything that was too bright, so I chose some white flats.

Before I left the room, I had woken up, I took one last look at myself. One thing I had noticed about whoever's body I had woke up in had a rare eye color. Her eye color was a blueish purple, they were like jewels.

Heading out of the room and descending the stairs; first thing I noticed was that there were two doors in front of the stairs. Both doors were wooden, but they both had their differences. The one on the left was a normal door with a normal color, while the right door was painted a pastel blue.

As I stared at the doors not knowing which door to go through, a woman poked her head out of the right door. She had the same color of hair as me; but her eyes were a blue instead of the purple I had. I noticed that she was waving me down. As she was waving me down, I hear her say "Amelia, this way quick."; and with that she disappeared back into behind the door.

The only thought in my head as I stared at the door were "What the hell is going on and what year is this..."

*timeskip*

Once I was through the door, I met with the delicious smells of baked goods. If you were wondering what baked goods that were in this store; from what I saw there were dozens of things like: fresh bread, rolls, Cinnamon rolls, bear claws, and Chocolate eclairs. There were even more than just those. I was in heaven from all the pastries & fresh bread smells till I heard someone say " Oh, look the monster decided to wake up."

My body acted it's on own as it moved to a man. The man looked about maybe 26. Though he was a male; you could tell that he has some female features in his appearance. His hair had a shaggy look it; while still being short. His eyes were big and gave off the color of steel blue. His tallness was something that bothered me. Of course, some people are always taller then me. As I had spoken before I wasn't in control of my body nor mouth, of course.

"Seymour! I'm not a monster."

It made me so mad when I saw Seymour had one of those smirk-like grin plastered onto his face. I heard him saying as he crossed his hands "Awh, the monster is lying to herself." I looked at him as I felt my cheeks puff out like a jiggly puff from Pokémon. As my body did its own thing again with pointing my finger towards the person face; my mouth opened saying " How am I monster?! I don't show anything that could make me a monster."

The smirk stayed on this Seymour face as he mentions " Well. You may not look like a monster; but you are still a monster. "

The emotions I had for some reason with this person were angry or annoyed. Deciding to be the bigger person, I walked away towards my "family" to where I was needed.

Time was passing quicker then I would have expected it to. To think that helping with the people that call them my family and then with being annoyed with that Seymour person still. The guy would always try to bother me with some random stuff. At this very moment I was cleaning in the back of the bakery. The lady had asked me to clean the dishes that made the bread batter.

As I cleaned the bowls, and other things; I was thinking about a lot of things. Before I knew it, I heard the boy's or my brother's voice called out " Sister, we need your help again. It's getting busy again." So, dropping what I was working on in the big sink, I headed back into the front of the bakery. It took a bit before I had gotten back into the front again.

That's when my eyes fell on to him. Bill Cipher was right in front of me, but he was different from how he looked earlier for some reason or another.

As I stared, I started to notice that my vision was starting to blur. The bakery faded before me as it felt like I was falling into the ground.


End file.
